The present invention relates to a drain hose used in and attached to a washing machine.
A conventional washing machine drain hose is generally comprised of two parts, i.e., an internal hose attached to the washing machine and an external hose connected to the internal hose and rested against an outer casing of the washing machine. On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. Sho 61-14992 discloses a one-piece longer hose continuous in series, which is used in place of the above-mentioned conventional hose comprised of the separate internal and external hoses. The entire one-piece hose is housed inside the outer casing of the washing machine in a snaking manner.
In the former type of the hose having the internal and external hoses, which has been generally known, manufacturing steps are required for the connection of the internal hose and the external hose upon connection to the washing machine. Further, since vibration is caused in use not only in a two-tank type washing machine having a washing tank and a dehydrating tank, but also, particularly in a fully automated washing machine with a washing tank also used for drying, the former type suffers from a problem in that water is apt to easily leak from the connection part of the hoses. For overcoming these problems, the Publication proposes the use of the latter type of longer hose continuous in series, which is adapted to be housed in an outer casing of a washing machine in a snaking manner. However, since this hose is long, it is necessary to form a large space for housing the hose inside the outer casing of the washing machine. When pulling out the hose, it is readily caught on other elements in the washing machine, so that the hose is likely to be damaged. Accordingly, a washing machine itself must be modified in design to solve the problems.